Let Go
by GhostOfTwilight
Summary: Maggie is recovering from a deadly illness. Struggling to find her way after the deaths of her brother & mum will she find peace & finely let go. Mcfly Fanfic as well as Matt and James out of busted
1. Chapter 1

_Hey hope you like my story I'm not sure about it i might delete it. So if you like it tell me right away and i might wright some more_

_- Emily x_

"OK listen guy's, Maggie is really shy OK if she doesn't talk to you then that's why, Before you meet her you need to know a couple of things.This blue folder is to keep track of her diet OK i have already went over this with tom."

**The guy's nodded. **"Someone has to be with her at all times, like to make sure she eats! Give her space if she needs to blow off steam don't get in her way she has to clam herself down. Now she is really shy but when she gets to know you she will calm down Maggie is bold & colourful with her personalty & clothes. Trust me she is very childlike and extremely bubbly just let her settle in."

**OK let me fill you in on what's happening Maggie is anorexic.! After the death of her mum & her older brother Stephen, Maggie stopped eating completely cutting out any kind of food. She prackty has no family bearing in mind James bourne who is her older cousin but takes up the role of her big brother.**

**Her father you may wonder about... abandoned Maggie after the death of her brother & mum leaving her alone & scared. The car crash that killed them was about six months ago. James took Maggie in when she was abandoned by her dad but he has to go to the US to get his record company sorted out. Leaving for 7 months James was leaving Maggie with his friends Tom,Harry,Dougie & Danny. The quilt that swam it's way around James when he found out he had to leave Maggie behind because the doctors wouldn't let her travel plus all her doctors & special recovery classes were over here.**

**Hearing a car pull up to the house James looked out the window **"It's her OK guy's be nice and whatever you do don't stare at her she hates that."

**Maggie's P.O.V**

**I hate James for doing this to me well i don't hate him but still i don't know these people.**

**Feeling a warm hand on my shoulder i turned round towards Matt who had kindly offered to drop me off. **"mags if you don't want to stay with them you can stay with me" **He smiled softly **" No Matt you're getting married soon & you're way to busy. I just wish that people trusted me enough to stay by my self." **I knew what Matt was going to say next when he took a deep breath. **"It's not like we don't trust you but we need to ehhhh... **Stuttering trying to find the right way to put it. Feeling bad for Matt by putting him on the spot like this i broke him off. **"It's OK i know" **Trying my best to smile Matt put his arms round me and gave me a hug whispering in my ear **"If you need me just call OK you know you have me as well." "I know" **i whispered back hearing a tap on the window i turned round to see James smiling at me. Opening the car door he helped me out from the car waving bye to Matt as he drove off James quickly spun me round. **"Listen if you need anything at all and if anything at all goes wrong phone me OK promise you'll phone me right away."** God Matt & James were protective.**

**Engulfing me in to a hug almost cracking my spine. **"Yeah i will i promise just let go before you suffocate me." **I was trying my best to laugh this out. Letting go of me James took my bags etc... , walking in to the house the warm hit me right away making my arms nip slightly.**

**Feeling ashamed as i walked into the liveing room to have four set's of eye's glareing at me gob-smaked faces. Was i that bad why the fuck do people stare at me i know how i must look to them but ... bu..t it's not fair.**

**Sliping into a daydream maggie thought back to when she was attacked last mouth.**

_"Hey look over there" Laughed a teenage boy._

_Quickly swinging her head round to see what was happening Maggie got scared. As three teenage boy's started to mock and insult her._

_Walking faster she heard another one of them shout "Running away from the food are we" He roared with laughter whilst pointing to a cart of fruit and veg. To Maggie's complete horror a tomato was flung at her bursting over her head as it slid it's way down her head. _

_Pelting more fruit at her Maggie began to run, and run she did. But not before being slammed into the wall when she turned into a alleyway._

_The tallest teenage boy stepped forward into her pressing himself on her. Almost knocking the air out of her, "Oh yer hot do you know that" he hissed. The other two laughed then left patting him on the back as they dissaperd back round the corner. Some how Maggie felt safer with them around, feeling that now being left with the taller one she was in a lot more danger._

_Shoving her to the ground he flung himself on her putting his hand over her mouth, making sure no one could hear her scream. Maggie tried to move out of his grasp but he was too strong. Ripping her belt buckle right off he half undressed her then grind down at her. "Your gonna luv this" He grind. In utter shock he completely violated her causing Maggie to cry in pain._

_(sometime later)_

_Waking up she looked around he was gone for sure, Maggie throbbed in pain as her whole body shivered as a strong gust of wind went passed._

_Returning to her new home with James she cried like mad into her pillow, James was out for the night with his girlfriend giving Maggie time to get her self together. She had never told James what had happened to her it was just to painful to even think about._

_(End of flash back)_

"Maggie you OK?"** Said James in alarm whilst whipping away my tears. **

"Yeah I'm fine"** i shrugged, i need to forget about that teenager it's over & done with now.**

**Turning back round to the four guy's whilst putting me into a one arm hug James began to speak " OK well this is Maggie" He said smiling as the guy's got up each giving me a hug as they greeted me.**

**Ok this is really short i know but i'm just trying this story out to see what people think of it. **

**So please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Maggie shivered she always shivered constantly cold which annoyed her so much as she couldnt help it. **

**As James left leaving her standing in the living room looking down towards the ground. No noise passing her ears she heard the car dive off, running to the living room window** "Right"** she whispered to herself and ran back into the hall. **

**Tom now got up following her wondering what she was doing, entering the hall he found Maggie going though her bag pulling out a dark purple hoodie. Then returning to her bag she pulled out a small ipod, stuffing it into her pocket whilst standing up & heading towards the door.**

**Feeling someone grab her arm she turned her head in fear, **"Where you going?" **A couple of seconds went by before she answered him**. "For a walk"** She said hoping he would let her go. **"I don't think that's a good idea Maggie"** Tom said worriedly removing his hand from her arm as the other three boy's came in to the hall.**

"Where are you going" **Asked Danny as he stepped forward next to tom. Looking down at the floor again she shakily spoke.**

"Just for a walk i 'll be back in an hour or so" .

**Danny now moving right close to her putting his hand on her shoulder **"It's not safe for someone to go out by them self now, it's getting late"**, tensing at his touch he immediately removed his hand. Maggie hated it when people got close to her she was terrified in case they might hurt her like that lad did last month.**

"It's OK i wont go far"** Maggie said as she turned back to the door, exiting she slammed it hard sending an echo down the street.**

**Quickly jogging down the damp street she nearly fell over in shock as Danny came running up behind her grabbing her arm again but this time to slow her down.**

"I'll come with you" **He shouted out of breath.**

**Completely stopping now she turned and faced him in tears** "Why don't you trust me why the hell doesn't anyone trust me?"

**Wrapping his arms round her not knowing what to say he thought a hug would be the next best thing for maggie, then after a couple of seconds she shoved him back from her.** "Just leave me alone for a little while, and if your that concerned about me give me your phone." **Looking really confused Danny put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.** "Here"

**quickly taking it she pulled out her own and dialled her phone number into his then his into her's.**

**Tossing the phone back to him**,"If i need you I'll phone you OK" **Maggie was now ashamed of her crying before so she started to wipe away her tears with her sleeve, Pulling herself together she jogged away.**

"Danny it's been 2 hours now phone her what if she is hurt or something!" **Tom was really worried for Maggie the rain was bucketing down plus it was dark now. Two hours had passed and Maggie wasn't home yet causing the boy's to get really worried dougie and harry left in the car half an hour ago to look for her but Danny & tom hadn't heard back from them yet. Walking back and forwards by the phone tom finely sat down as Danny pulled out his mobile **"Plz answer plz answer"** Danny mummbled to himself **"Hey this is Maggie sorry I'm not answering plz leave a message"

**BEEP!**

"Hey Maggie it's Danny please pick up it's been two hours now and it's dark where are you? Dougie and harry are out looking for you phone me back".

**On hearing Danny speak tom put his head in his hands **"I promised James we would look after her what if she's hurt?"

"I dunno mate we just have to wait"

**The whole house shock as the front door was slammed, running in to the hall tom and Danny found dougie & harry dripping wet. **

"Any luck" **Danny said breaking the silence, harry looking up at Danny shock his head **

"Nope we thought we seen her at one point so we got out off the car to check but it wasn't her.

"Where the hell is she?"** Danny shouted slightly as he moved back into the living room. Quickly followed by tom they all sat down in complete silence while dougie and harry ran up stair to get changed out of their wet clothes.**

**1hr later**

**One hour had passed and they heard nothing from Maggie. Extremely worried & frustrated the four boy's sat in silence after an argument that had taken place only moments ago on what they should do next. Picking up his moblie once more he called maggie**

_#_A lovestruck Romeo, sings the streets of serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
Find a streetlight, steps out of the shade  
Says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"#

**That was Maggie's phone going off as she entered the living room completely socked. Her light red hair dripping down her pale skin and on to the floor **"Hey" **She spoke with a scratchy voice. **"Sorry" **She said as she saw there faces filled with anger but filled more with relief apart from Danny's who was completely red with anger. He stood up and went right over to Maggie who backed up against the wall in fear.**

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? YOU WERE GONE FOR OVER 3 FUCKEN HOURS!" **Danny screamed into Maggie's face. In terror she stayed quite as she started to turn away from Danny and headed into the hall. Maggie's Nev's where recked she was shaking rapidly unable to control or stop her self. Maybe it was because she was cold NO! she was scared it wasn't the cold it was fear. **"HUH WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?" **Danny shouted as he grabbed her arm. Crying and shaking madly she still remained quite as Danny shock her slightly **"Where?"** he demanded now calming down a little. **" I wen... i went to see.. i went to visit my mum & brother" **stuttering in between sobs Danny hugged her tight knowing that her mum & brother were dead. **"I'm so sorry mags i did..nt know I'm sorry"** He got really upset now knowing he had shouted at her when all she did was went to mourn for her mum & brother.**

**She berried her head into his chest and cried softly as he ran his hand up & down her back trying his best to reverse the damage he had caused. **"I shouldn't have shouted i was just worried I'm sorry"** Danny whispered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All happiness had left Maggie's heart all hope and joy had gone with the wind. Trusting people was one thing but caring for them was just beyond her now.**

**When you're heart has been ripped apart like what hers has there was no one she could trust who trusted her & that very feeling was tearing Maggie apart.**

**Jumping out of Danny's arms she slowly walked up the stairs to her room as his gaze followed her. Looking back for a second she could see the quilt coming out of Danny's teary eye's but she couldn't reassure him in anyway when she couldn't reassure herself.**

**Life turned and trashed about the place heart hurting every second & got more painful by every breath. It's true feeling can hurt you more than anything else Maggie may as well have been knocked out or something but that would never realise her from her pain.**

**Giving up on changing as she was to drained she flung her self on her bed. She wasn't going to enjoy the sleep if the nightmares never got her it would be her body. With no fat to lie on Maggie was resting on pure bone another side affect of her disease but this was getting better because she had gained a few pounds.**

**As for the dreams well what would happen was she would have the same nightmare every night in came in like episode where she would get further in to the dream per night.**

**Waking up in a cold sweat maggie looked around her new bedroom searching for a small lamp or something she tumbled out her bed.**

**Looking up at the alarm clock which showed the time in red 1.00am. The air around her felt really heavy & dead so she left out the backdoor for some fresh air. Deciding to go for a walk Maggie jogged down the blackstreet in search of some piece of mind. No offence to the guy's but Maggie didn't feel welcome in their home, she felt like she was suffocating. Looking down at her watch it was now 4 o'clock she had been jogging for hours. Taking a break Maggie sat on the cold grass & faced the empty fields, at some point during her jog Maggie decided to go up the country road as the country side always realest he from her troubles. The site of the ice covered grass in the distance sparkled a shimmering white diamond, sky completely ice blue nothing in the world could tare her away from her thoughts.**

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the house everyone was sleeping, but one, Danny had woken up really early in spite of his bad sleeping habits. Feeling he had to check Maggie was ok he got up from his bed & headed to her room. Eye's widening with fear he found her room empty, quickly heading down stair taking 3 steps at a time he searched the whole house then he realised her shoes were gone.**

"Damit not again, TOM!"

"WHAT?"

"SHE'S GONE!"

"you've got to be joking me?"

**Stumbling down off his bed tom ran towards the kitchen **"How do you know she's gone?" **Danny pointing to the floor to where her shoes once were he let out a ****sigh. **

* * *

**Feeling her pocket Maggie's phone was still in it to her relief, she pulled it out & began to call Scott her one and only best friend.**

"Scott i need you please"

"Hang on where are you?"

**Telling him he said he would be right there and before she knew it a car pulled into the dirt road.**

"Maggie babe"** Wrapping his arms round her he stared with his deep chocolate brown eye's into her blue almost grey ones.**

"Are you ok? what's wrong?"

"Nothing i just needed to see you"

"God mags you really had me scared there"

"Really why?"** Maggie smirked. Breaking the silence Maggie's phone rang, so letting out a sigh she picked it up knowing it was Danny or something.**

"Hallo" **Maggie whispered into her phone. **

**A deep worried voice began **"Maggie where are you? Are you ok?" **Scott looked at Maggie confused as if to say why does he have you're number. Looking back at him she pulled a face which made him laugh, **"Maggie who's that?" **Danny asked kind of scratchy with his tone of voice.** "It's Scott"

"Scott?"** Forgetting Danny had no clue as to who he was Maggie changed the subject quickly. **"I went for a quick jog, Scott's gonna give me a lift back"

"OK that's fine just hurry"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm worried"** Danny shouted down the line making Maggie struggle to find her words.**

"OK see you soon byeeee"

"Byeeee Maggie"

**Entering the house quietly followed by Scott, she went into the living room where Danny & tom where sitting.** "Listen Maggie you can't keep doing that" **tom said in a hused calm tone **"What?"** Maggie was now raising her tone of voice. **"You have to tell someone before you go jogging or leave the house"

"Why there is no point?" **By now Danny was red faced again and Maggie knew fine well what was gonna happen next.**

"THERE IS A POINT MAGGIE OK! YOU COULD GET HURT WITH THE ADDED FACT OF LOST" **Maggie was so hurt by his words, this wasn't about getting lost or hurt this was about trust. They didn't trust her, eye's swelling up with tears she stared blankly at Danny, Scott was now itching to scream at Danny for what he just said so he shouted back at him in maggie's defence.** "NO LISEN MATE YOU CANT DO THIS TO HER OK THIS IS NOT ABOUT HER GETTING HURT OR LOST THIS IS ABOUT TRUST, YOU DON'T FCKEN TRUST HER."** Grabbing her arm Scott took Maggie out of the room and in to the hall **"Mags you can come stay with me ok there is no way I'm going to let them treat you like this". "I cant Scott, James wants me here pulse Matt will come by sooner or later" **letting out a sigh she continued** "i can leave I'm here till James gets back." **Warping him in a hug she lead Scott to the door and said good bye to him. Turning back round she met the eye's of a sleepy looking brown haired boy**, "Mags I'm sorry"** Now full of anger Maggie found the energy to shout back at him. **"THAT'S ALL YOU WILL EVER SAY DANNY, I'M SORRY, WELL I'M SICK OF IT ALREADY, & DONT DARE CALL ME MAGS" **she added dryly before storming up to her dull cold room.**


End file.
